Solarian Navy
Basic Information The Solarian Navy is the naval warfare service branch, and one of the three military forces, of the Solarian Empire. It is the largest and most capable navy in the known Milky Way Galaxy, with the highest concentration of warships ever assembled. It holds the distinction of being the only navy to defeat the Dom'Kavosh (in an earlier iteration as Shield Fleet) and one of the only three non-member navies to ever be involved in successful warfare with the Oro Convent. The Navy is administratively managed by the Defense Ministry, which is headed by the civilian Minister of Defense. The highest ranking officer and the head of the Solarian Navy, is the Admiral of the Fleet. Organization The Solarian Navy is headquartered in Shield Base, in the Sol System. From there, the Navy is broken down into various fleets and smaller formations, all the way down to the unit level. Once given orders from higher, Commanding Officers of ships, formations, and stations, are given the freedom to complete their orders in any way they see fit, within the guidelines of the Naval Regulation Code. Unit Structure * High Command: Located in Shield Base, all Department Heads are part of High Command. It's here that orders are issued. Everything from patrols, to Command changes, and even personnel transfers. * Numbered Fleets: Numbered Fleets are the largest formation command, with a vast swath of Solarian Space to defend. Fleet sizes vary, but all have roughly the same breakdown of smaller commands. * Capital Fleet: Though not officially a Numbered Fleet, CapFlt is given the same amount of respect, as this fleet's sole responsibility is the defense of the Sol System. This is the only Fleet in the Navy which a publicly accessible size, at 1,500 hyper-capable units. * Task Force: Task Forces (TF) are mobile units that can be assigned as needed by Numbered Fleets, for a variety of purposes. In a time of war, these units are the ones sent out to to meet the enemy and assist the defensive formations of their AO. Ten of them are assigned to every Numbered Fleet. * Task Group: Task Groups (TG) are mobile units that make up a Task Force, and further allow for the spread of force. Ten Task Groups make up a Task Force. * Task Echelon: Task Echelons (TE) are temporary formations, usually for a specific mission and are reabsorbed back into their starting formations after the mission ends. * Flotilla: The rarest formation in the Navy, Flotillas (Flot) are 50 ships, usually all light ships and of the same type. flotillas are usually Frigates and used for exploration or border patrol. * Squadron: A group of 8-25 ships designed to work together. Squadrons (Ron) can be either mobile or static, depending on the purpose. * Division: A group of 3-5 ships, usually of the same type or similar, Divisions (Div) are usually attached to Squadrons as a mobile force. Rank Structure Officer Ranks Responsibilities are average and not guaranteed to every Officer below Admiral. Flag Officers * Admiral of the Fleet (AotF): Responsible for the management of the Solarian Navy, specifically organization of Numbered Fleets, Fleet Operations, Defensive operations across the Empire, recommendation for Flag Promotions, and overall Fleet Policy. In the event that two or more entire Numbered Fleets are to be deployed in an operation, the Admiral of the Fleet takes command over the Fleets. Only one person holds this rank at any one time, appointed by the Emperor, confirmed by the Senate, from one of the six Fleet Admirals. Represented by a large blue circle on the left collar (Meant to symbolize Earth). This position is currently held by Admiral of the Fleet, Sir Tylar Noche, OG * Fleet Admiral (FAdm): Responsible for the management of one of the six Numbered Fleets, specifically all combat operations, defensive pickets in their Area of Operations, formation of Squadrons, and peacekeeping in their AoR. There are traditionally six of these prestigious officers. Represented by five six pointed stars in a circle on the left collar. * Admiral (Adm): Normally responsible for a large Fleet formation, normally Battleship types or higher, as well as running various upper level Naval departments. Represented by four six pointed stars on the left collar. Typically, the CO of Capital Fleet holds this rank. * Vice Admiral (VAdm): Normally responsible for Task Force commands, as well as running various lower level Naval departments. Represented by three six pointed stars on the left collar. * Rear Admiral (RAdm): Responsible for Divisions of Battleships and higher, as well as commanding small Task Groups. Rarely found commanding Battlecruiser Squadrons. Represented by two six pointed stars on the left collar. * Commodore (Comd): Responsible for Battlecruiser Squadrons, as well as large defense pickets. The highest rank capable of commanding a single ship. Represented by a single six pointed star. Senior Officers * Captain, Senior Grade (CaptSG): A Captain that has been selected for Flag Rank. These officers are rarely in command of single ships, and are normally commanding squadrons of Battlecruisers, heavy Cruisers, and light cruisers. Single ship commands are normally Atlas-class Missile Cruisers, Assault Carriers, and Battleships. Represented by four diamonds on the left collar, arranged in a circle. * Captain, Junior Grade (CaptJG): A normal Captain. Commands full fighter groups, single ships, orbiting stations, and divisions. May command a small squadron of Cruisers, Destroyers, or Frigates. May also be staff officers for flag ranks. Represented by three diamonds on the left collar. * Commander (Cmdr): Commands single ships or orbiting stations. May command a Cruiser Division, Destroyer Squadron, or Destroyer Division. May also be staff officers for Flag Ranks. Represented by two diamonds on the left collar. * Lieutenant Commander (LtCmdr): Commands single ships. May command Destroyer and Light Divisions. Represented by a single diamond on the left collar. Junior Officers * Lieutenant (Lt): May command single ships. May command a Destroyer Division. Represented by three discs on the left collar. * Lieutenant, Junior Grade (LtJG): Serving officer. May command Frigates or Corvettes. Represented by two discs on the left collar. * Ensign (En): Serving Officer. May command Corvettes at the approval of the first Flag Officer in Chain of Command. Represented by a single disc on the left collar. Enlisted Ranks Senior Non-commissioned Officers * Senior Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (SMCPON): * Senior Master Chief Petty Officer (SMCPO): * Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO): Non-Commissioned Officers * Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO): * Chief Petty Officer (CPO): * Petty Officer (PO): Lower Enlisted * Spacer, 1st Class (S1/c): * Spacer, 2nd Class (S2/c): * Spacer, 3rd Class (S3/c): See More * Ships of the Solarian Navy * Solarian Fighters * Important Units * Major Battles of the Solarian Navy Category:Solarian Empire